The present invention relates to a cutting blade for an implement, especially a grass-cutting blade for a brushcutter or trimmer.
A cutting blade for an implement, especially a grass-cutting blade for a motor-driven brushcutter or trimmer, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,878. This known blade is essentially made of one piece from a main body having a fastening opening and blade sections that extend from the main body. The radially extending edges of the blade sections are embodied as cutting edges. The cutting blade is a reversible blade that is economically produced from plastic.
A cutting blade of the aforementioned type wears out relatively rapidly during continuous use, and in particular is not very suitable as a grass-cutting blade for professional use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cutting blade for a motor-driven implement that is resistant to wear and is easy to guide.